1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire control, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for residential fire sprinkler systems.
2. General Background
The National Fire Protection Association, Standard for the Installation of Sprinkler Systems in One- and Two-family Dwellings and Manufactured Homes (NFPA 13D) 2007 edition, establishes standards for fire sprinkler protection of residential dwellings, including water supply requirements. In some cases the existing water supply can provide a sufficient volume of water but not at a pressure necessary to meet the sprinkler demand required by NFPA 13D. In these cases the existing water supply for the residential fire sprinkler system can utilize pressure elevation through the use of a pump. In other cases, the existing water supply can be deficient in both the volume and pressure required by NFPA 13D. In these cases, the packaged residential fire sprinkler pump system can include the addition of a water storage tank.